365 day,as a genetic technicon spelled wrong
by fox-firechick
Summary: [ IT'S BACK UP!]Kagome's an orphaned girl in need of money.Her only option, a genetics labratory. Now she's working with the freaks, but what about the evil hanyou that she's assigned too. is it possiable that he's not as bad as he seems?
1. Enter the lab

365 Days Till Freedome,if I Can Survive!

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed,why did she ever apply for this job,there was no way she could survive the awaited torture.

Now for those of you who have ever applyed to be a genetic scientist at a labratoy with a happy name,reconsider! This place was anything but what the pamphlet had advertised,but hey,what did she expect. Everyone knows there is no such thing as a genetic labratory named, Happy Sunshine Inn. And it was very plain that they were illeagle,seeing as everything was cloaked under a blanket of happiness. Until you got there. The place was a dump,all cold and wet,just a run down,like the abandoned shed in your back yard,the one that resembled the old midevil dungeon. Good,im glad none of you can relate,and if u can,please tell me cause I personally think that is very cool,just creepy,but hey creepys cool!

Anyways,so here she stood,a 17 year old girl about to embark on the most odd and confuseing,creepy jobs that anyone could ever imagine.

Yes, she was only 17,her parents had all died in a fire,along with her little brother,grandfather,and any other family members that you can imagin. Because of this,she had graduated early,and enterd the cold reality that she needed money. Also the fact that she had no money,it all got burned in the fire,and couldn't get into collage. So,this was the best she could do,at least for a little while.

She shivverd in the cold,stareing at an old titanium door.It looked solid,and was firmly locked,so sound comeing from it. She was just about to just agree with herself that the place was abandoned and leave, when a loud voice rang out from a hidden speaker somewhere.

"Who are you! Why are you here!".

She jumped,surprised and scared.

"I-im here for the job- i-im -K-Kagome",she managed to spit out.

The voice said nothing,but the doors opned slowly,revealing a young man.He was just standing there in the entrence way,looking at his feet.

"Um,excuse me sir,but what am I sopposed to do?",She asked the strange man,already wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Oh,helo",the man said cheerfully,"Your here for the job right,well,double think how badly you want it and if you do follow me".

'Hm',she thought,'whats he talking about,double think your choice,oh well I really need the money'.

And with that she ran up to him,fully ready to follow him inside.

"Ah,hello",said a particularly icy voice." I see your awake,that's good".

"What the hell are you geting at?",asked a strange boy with dog ears.

The cold person just stared,"I owe you no explanations,just come,like the obedient puppy you are".

"Grrrrrrrrrrr",he growled,"No one calls me a puppy!".

He lept at the woman,ready to slash her to bits,when a small prick found it's way to his arm,followed by him passing out.

"Thank you sir",The woman replied as toneless as before.

"Not a problem number 34",The speakerd voice from before said.

"Please",the woman insisted,"Kikyo".

Kagomelked around.This place looked so much different from it's sopposed location. No,it was definate that this was illeagle.Otherwise,why would they have the crepy entrence,inside of the false entrence warehouse place.

"As you see",The man in frontof her spoke.

He had a black ponytail,and long purple robes.He seemed friendly enough.

"This is the Happy Sunshine Inn,but seeing as that dosn't fit the description of this place,we all just call it the HSI. As you probbly already know,we are a genetics labratory,now,are you sure you want this job?",he asked.

"Yes",Kagome replied. It was true,this place was starting to give her the creeps,what with the ileagleness of it all and the white tile,and the blinding white light,and lack of windows. This place was beyond weird,but where else could she possiably go? She refused to go to a foster home,and she refused to go to any other relatives,she didn't want to move.

"Alright",he sighed.

"Hold on",She butted in,"what's the emergency? why do you wanna be so sure that I want this job?".

"Well,Once you see what we have,you can never leave,at least not for a while".

Kagome looked at him.She wasn't allowed outside,she didn't like it,but she had already learned about all of that stuff,so she was hooked.

"Alright",she said,takeing a deep breath as if trying to suck in courage instead of oxygen," tell me what i'm in for".

"Ok",he started again,"First off,i'm Miroku,i'm in charge of your sector.You see, we are a genetics lab,but we do other things as well,but you don't need to be concerned with any of that right now. LIke I said,I am in charge of your sector,that's why I was there to get you,but even I have my own boss. His name is a Naraku,a voice you will soon learn to hate".

"He sounds evil",she stated with a disgusted look on her face.

"He is",Miroku agreed,"You seem to learn quickly,youl be good at this job".

"Now",he continued as they came to a door,"I will see you later. I'm gonna leave you with Sango,my assistant,she's right through this door".

"Ok",she said,opening the wooden door,and looking around the room.Finaly she spotted a two doors. One read - Subject lab.otherized personel only- the second one read - Sango -. So being the smart person that she was,she went into the clearly obvious door.

"Umm,hello",she said softly,pokeing her head into the room".

"Oh,hello,you must be Kagome",answerd a girl,that Kagome assumed couldn't be more than 3,maby 4 years older than her.

"Yes I am",she replied.

"Ok,come over here",Sango said,gesturing with her hands towards an empty desk chair.

Kagome did as she was told.

"I'm guessing Miroku filled you in on the basics,so let's get you hooked up with your assignments shall we?',she said cheerfully.

"Um,I think Miroku left some things out",Kagome said uneasily. This place was makeing her nervous.

"Oh,then i'm sorry, well,you see you get a certian few assignments,there right here in this folder",she replied,quickly digging out a manilla folder from her desk. "In here is also you'r dorm room key. Now,i can't say who you have that's classafyied,but if you wanna open the folder and tell me,that's alright!".

Kagoem smiled at the girls curiosity.

"Alright",she agreed.

She laid the folder down on the desk and opened it.

"Ok",she mumbled,flipping throught paged of information,trying to find her assignments," O-here it is!",she exclaimed.

"Lets see, Room # 450".

Sango smiled.

"Your lucky,he's cute".

"What is he?",Kagome asked.

"Oh,he's a fox demon,he's one of our latest experiments,we'v finaly masterd human to full demon transfers".

Kagome shudderd."So that's what you do here".

"Yes",Sango said ggrimly,"But Shippo is still one of our cutest subjects and is really sweet despite Kikyo's abuse".

"Who's Kikyo?",she asked.

"Out other intern".

"Bitch?".

"The queen of'em".

"I see".

"Ok,who's next?".

"Ummm,well, room # 120".

"Well,he's not too bad",Sango commented.

"Oh,who's he",Kagome asked.

"He's another one of our latest subjects in HDTs,that's human to demon genetics transfers".

"O,what is he?",Kagome asked eargly.So far,The fox demon sounded like she had gotten a good selection. She wasn't crazy about the HDTs,in fact she down right hated them! but she was glad that she'd get to work with the experiments.Also,apparently Kikyo wasn't very nice to them,that would change,at least with her assignments.

"Well,what kind of demon is he?",Kagome asked.

"Wolf,fully".

"Cool".

"Now who's next?",asked Sango,clearly wanting to chit chat later and see who else Kagome had.

"Umm,I have two more, room # 730,oh and one more".

"Well, 730,is new,i kno she's a girl,but that's all,now who is next",she begged.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness.

"Well let's see now, the last one is room # 301

Sango gasped,things were not looking good,at least not with that assignment!

**hey,sry this chapter like so totaly sucked, but i promise it will be better next time! r&r and that will help make it better! promise!**


	2. Assignments

Chapter 2

"What?",Kagome asked,looking at Sango. She had stopped talking. Who the heak was # 301.

"What's wrong?",she asked again.

"Kagome maybe we should see about getting you another assignment",she said shakily.

"Hm,Why?".

"Well,number 301,well,he's very hard to Handel.You see,he's one of our first experiments in the HTD lab,kinda a mistake",she replied worriedly.

"Why? What's wrong with him?",she asked.Somehow this didn't sound good.Being one of their first experiments,something could be drastically wrong.Who knows what could have happened?

"Well,being un-educated in our work,when he arrived,we didn't know what to expect from our lab work.And we were right.Somewhere we screwed up.We weren't able to complete the transformation from human to demon. That was 14 years ago,and he's been in solitary confinement ever since.No body but Kikyo can Handel him,everybody else..." she trailed off.

"What!",Kagome insisted. This was like some weird suspensing fairy tale!

"What did he do to everyone!".

"He killed them.Naraku,curse that bastard,I'm sure Miroku's told you about him, couldn't do a thing to stop him! he has been the fate of 72 and 1/2 caretakers".

"Half?",Kagome asked. How could he be the cause of half a death?

"Severe crippling"(or killing a midget ) ,Sango explained,"But the lucky dog,the crippled man, was allowed to go free,but with a VDA".

"VDP?",Kagome asked.She really didn't get a lot of this! From what she understood,she had been assigned to some weird,evil,half demon,who was gonna kill her!And now Sango was bringing stuff like VDPs into the picture to confuse her more!

"Oh sorry,V video. D death.Ppenalty".

"I'm lost again".

"Oh,that's just an anklet that has a small video camera in the front.He watches,and if you tell anyone on the outside about this inside work you will get zapped with 350 volts of pure of Naraku".

Kagome cringed. What had she gotten herself into?

"Well,like I said before,I'm gonna go see if Naraku has any other jobs for you".

"No wait",Kagome called.

"What?",Sango asked,finaly asking something!

"I have no life other that whatever I do inside of this lab. If I die,it won't matter. I'll take the challenge".

Sango looked shocked,doing this was practically suicide. Sango had hoped they could have been friends it had been a long time since they had a new recruit that wasn't a bitch! that couldn't happen if she died!

But looking into her eyes,she could see that she was really serious about this.

"Alright",Sango gave in,"I'll show you to your dorm,work starts tomorrow".

"Thanks".

"No Prob".

The next day,kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was in her new dorm in the living quarters of the lab. They were small, but cozy,and she figured that she would be at work most of the time anyways.

Bring,beep,Beeeeeeeep Brep.

What the hell? she thought. What was that? It was then,that she realized what the clear window that coverd the whole outside wall of the living room. It was clear,true,but it was also a video phone. She learned this as Sango's face appeared on the flickering screen.

"Aaah",she screamed,jumping back in surprise.

"What the !".She screamed in surprise.

"Kags,chill",she said holding her hands at the screen in defeat.

"OK",she said,"I'll chill if you'll explain".

"Well this is your video phone,you have a real phone too,but your bosses only use this one. If you wanna call us or order pizza or something,that's when you use the real phone".

"K,so wuzzup?".

"Work,there's a map on your desk next to your schedule. gd'luck".

The screen flickered off.

'OK,that was weird',she decided,going over to her desk in her den to get her map and assignments.

She picked up the clip bored and the laminated sheet of paper,slipped her key in her pocket,and went out into the hall.Walking down it,she saw the sign,pointing in different directions.

1: (left) dorm rooms

2: (right) elevator

According to the map,she needed to go down into the basement to find the lab rooms where the subjects stayed.

So she did.

Soon she came to another long hallway. There were rows of doors,and another elevator going down. It was then that she realized that there were 36 floors to the basement,each one lower into the ground. Apparently the laboratory where they preformed the experiments was on the bottomer floor,and only selected personals were given the keys to it.Not that she minded,she didn't even want to think about the things they did in there.

So she looked back at her paper. According to her schedule,the first person on her list was room # 450,and he was on the fourth floor.

'Dang these rooms are numbered stupidly',she said,figuring that they were the numbers of the experiments inside.

"Lets see",she said pointing at the doors trying to find the right one," 265, 183, 2, 2-x... hold up! 2-x? oh well, oh here it is! 450!".

She pulled out her key card,the one that only opened her assignments doors.

She slipped the card in the slot,afraid of what she might find. They obviously didn't use much protection if # 301 had managed to kill people!

'Calm down',she old herself,'Sango said that this little guy is well,little,and cute,and sweet,ans abused,he needs my help', so with some newfound courage,she opened the door,to find...

What does she find! well,I'm not that heartless! here's the rest of the chapter ! hahahahahahahahaha!

... the cutest little fox-boy curled up in the corner.He looked at her,frightened. She looked just like Kikyo! He didn't like Kikyo,she was mean.

( A/N : I'm a HUGE Kikyo hater! )

"K-kikyo",he studderd,soon slapping his own tiny hand over his mouth. He wasn't allowed to studder,it was dis respectful!

"No,I'm not Kikyo",Kagome replied,"I'm Kagome,the new caretaker here".

She saw him let out the breath he was holding. Loosen up.

"Ok,I'm number 450". he grimaced.He hated being a number,it was awful.A number was a clone of everything else,bigger or smaller,but exact ally the same. He missed the uniqueness of his old name he used to have.

"Oh,I know your number",she replied,walking down and leaning against the wall,"But I wanna know your name".

He looked up at her surprised.Nobody here really cared about his name.Then again,the only ppl he met were his caretakers and the lab workers,but still.

"Um...well, it's promise not to laugh?".

"Of people",she said smiling,"I promise". She crossed her fingers in front of him to prove this.

"Ok,it's Shippo".

"Hehehe",she laughed.

"Hey",he exclaimed hurt,"you promised you wouldn't laugh!".

"I promised I wouldn't laugh at your name,I'm laughing cause it's cute,like you are!".

He looked up at her,again surprised. She was nice,he really didn't know any nice people. The only people,like I said before,Were his caretakers,and they didn't really give a shit about him.

"well,it says here,that I'm supposed to weigh you,and take your statistics",motioning for him to go to her.

Hesitantly,he went over to her.

"Tell me if it's too tight ok",she asked,wrapping a tape measure around his waist.

He nodded,confused. She was being so nice to him.

She took the rest of his statistics,like weight and height and stuff,and gave him his food for the day. She observed his eating habits,and handed him a pencil and paper.

"What's this?",he asked.

"It's a chart",she replied,I need you to record what you do,like when you play,i want you to record what you do,until I can get the recording camera in here".

"Why?",cause i need to keep track",she replied,"Can you do that for me,ill give you some crayons if you do".

"What're crayons?",asked Shippo.

"If you're good and keep track,you'll find out", and with that,she patted Shippo on the head gently,before leaving to see her other assignments.

"Next stop,room 120 ".


	3. Koga and Shiori

Chapter 3

Kagome finally came to the door labeled # 120.

"Ok",she muttered",according to Sango,this is supposed to be a a wolf demon".

She opened the door,loaded with the same fear from before when she approached Shippo.

Slowly,slipping in the key card, she opened the door and looked around to find who she was looking for.

He was tall,had a fluffy tail.and pointed ears on the side of his head.

'He looks more human than wolf',she thought,but the claws and tail and elf-like ears,changed her thoughts. These were obviously demonic.

Then,he finally noticed that Kagome was here,and turned the rest of the way around sharply.

"Who are you?",he asked coldly.

"Um,I'm the new intern here,my names Kagome".

"Well,get over here,do what you gotta do,but I warn you,make a move and I will kill you".

"Well at least I get a chance from you".

"Hm,what're you talking about?",he asked,a little curious.

"Well,it's my last assignment,I'm really scared about it".

He could tell that she was telling the truth.He could smell the fear draped over her words.

"Well,what is it?",he asked a little softer.

"# 301".

"You..they actually gave a new recruit # 301!".

"Yes",she whimpered.

"Oh,sorry",he referred to his tone.Making it sound like she didn't have a snowballs chance in hell.

"Well,do you know anything about him?",she asked.

"Well,I know he's half dog-demon and likes to kill his caretakers,but that's about it".

"M'kay".

"So,are you gonna you know...take my measurements/".

"OH YEAH RIGHT!"!

So she took his measurements,found out his name was Koga,and gave him the sheet and left.

"Well,he seems nice enough,once you get past the wild animal scared thing",She decided.

"Soo,next is on the 2nd floor,and is room # 730,and that is riiiiiiigh,here". ( No ! She held out the I that is not a spelling mistake! )

This time she opened the door with no fear at all.

"Oooh I got mad door opening skills",she said softly to herself.

"Wh-Who are you",came a small voice from the corner of the room. It was a little girl,with snow white hair,ruby red lips,and golden eyes.

"Oh,hello,it's alright,I'm not going to hurt you.I'm your new caretaker",she bent down and motioned for the little girl to come closer.

She was young,about Shippo's age,maybe she'd be just as easy to win over.

'Um.ok",she said softly,taking a few steps over toward her,more and more until finally she made it to her.

Kagome held out her hand and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. She flinched,pulled back,as if afraid of her hand.

"Sh shhhhhh,it's okay",she kept running her fingers through her silky white hair.

"Finally,the little girl stopped flinching,and found her voice.

"So,wh-what's your name?",she asked?".

"Kagome,your's?".

" # 730".

"No,not your number,your name".

"Umm.Um.. Shiori".

"Thats pretty".

"Thank you".

So the rest of the time went like that.She'd ask a question,Shiori would as a question,and Shiori agreed to keep track of what she did,if she could remember.

And with that,Kagome left.It was obvious that she was scared,and pressuring her wouldn't help.She would return whenever it was that she was supposed to.Probably tomorrow.

Now off to # 301.

She wasn't crazy about this one.He wasn't on any of the other floors.He was on the last floor,the one next to the laboratory.Well,the whole place was called the laboratory,but he was by the experiment lab,or ExL,as she liked to call it. It was sending shivers down her back,as she exited the elevator into the hall. At the end of the hall,there was a large,titanium aloid,soundproof door.It was the ExL. And there was a hallway next to it. It was labeled Solitary Confiment.Authorized Personal Only. Enter At Your Own Risk This was not helping her confidence!


	4. Enter 301

Chapter 4

Carefully,Kagome pressed her hand to the scanner on the side.They were being extra careful about who entered the room.

'maybe',she thought,'if I'm lucky,they won't have entered me into the system,and the door won't open.

But she wasn't lucky and the scanner glowed green.The large titanium ( all of the doors to extra dangerous or top secret are titanium.like the ware house one and the ExL on and this one! )

door,and entered into a small room.It was thin and there was only two ways out.

1: from where she had just came.

2: into another titanium door !

The door however,was like Koga's,and all of the other experiments.It had it's own little key slot,and would open when she slid the key card in.She shiverd.With all of this security,it was obvious that the stories about this guy were true.

She hesitated,did she really wanna risk her lie for this job!

"Yes",she muttered,"I have nothing left to live for.

She slid in the key card,and heard the familiar "ding!".

She watched the door open,to reveal an empty room.

"Where is he?",she asked.This scared her.What if he was hiding? What if he was planning to kill her! What if he was... stuck to the wall?

Ok,she was confused.There was a boy with silver hair an doggie ears,pinned to a wall with an enchanted tranquilizer dart.Right in the arm,and another in the heart.He looked,actually pretty human.Except for the dog ears.

Inuyasha's P.O.V 

I can't see. I can't hear,but I can smell. I can smell the fresh rush of air washing into the room.Nobody has been in this room in at least three years.

(A/N: the time I gave the flash of Kikyo and Naraku tranquilizing him,that was three years ago )

He mentally snarled.She smelled familiar.Like the evil bitch who trapped me here!KIkyo that evil filthy dirty BITCH! How I hate her. But why is she here? She ditched me a long time ago,after she did,it... I don't wanna think about it,but... ( sniff ) wait, no she smells similar,but different,no she still smells like Kikyo! I will get revenge!

Normal P.O.V 

"Um... hello",Kagome whispered,walking over to the boy.He looked like was sleeping.But sleeping on a wall,what was he.She thought about how Sango had said something.She had said he had been here a real long time,and was a mistake.A half breed!

'I wonder if he'll wake up if I remove the darts?', she wondered.

She didn't know why.Mab it was because she was lonely or something,but she wanted him to wake up!.

So she reached up and went to remove the spell bound arrow.But the second she touched it,it disintegrated.

( A/N: like when he was facing Ryukutsei, and Naraku dissolved the fang thingy!)

"Hm?",she wondered,looking at his sleeping face.Gently,she couldn't resist,she ran her thumb over his cheek.

"Wake up",she begged,pleaseEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!",she screamed in surprise as his eyes snapped open and he let out a loud growl.

"What the hell are you doing Kikyo!",he snarled.

"W-who?",she asked,scared stiff,"i-I'm not Kikyo",

She had barely managed to spit that much out,for she had gotten her wish.Here was the man who she had begged to awaken.Standing before her,claws bared,ears swiveling for the slightest bit of sound.Nose twitching like a rabbit's for any light scent.But she didn't notice these cute antics,for she was concentrating on what she figure might very well be her fate! Those incredibly sharp claws!

He sniffed a little bit more.

"You're... NOT...her".he stated,still poised to attack.He didn't know who the hell this strange girl who resembled Kikyo was,but he wasn't going to let his guard down around her.

"I''m K-Kagome, th-the new care t-taker here. I-I'm not g-gonna do anything t-to you",she studderd frightned-ly.

He snarled and growled still.

"Fine I don't give a damn who you are,You're still not coming anywhere near me. If you do I'll only kill you sooner".

'Does that mean that he's gonna kill me anyways?',she thought. She was surprised she wasn't stuttering in her thoughts.That's just how scared she was,I mean,imagine you're looking at the claws of some weird violent, monster,who's killed like a million and a half people! yeah,now you understand!

"W-well,okay,but how am I going to get you're statistics?".

"Simple wench,you're not! heh,now maybe you'll get fired!".

"You know!",she spoke up,"You're not very nice!".

"Why the hell would I be nice! ",he asked,"Who ever heard of some filthy half demon mistake being nice!".

Kagome got this weird feeling,like she looked into his eyes and saw a flicker of sadness.A flicker of emotion coming from the ' filthy half demon mistake'.

"Well,I need my job",she said,still scared,but not willing to show it.

"Now I bet I can take that one step forward,and you won't hurt me".

"Like hell I wont!".

"What ever!",she said,"But I need the money,and I need my job,and I am getting you're statistics!".

She stepped forward into the Hanyou's property.

He let out a low warning growl.

"I swear ! one ...more...step...!".

But she did. And he lunged.Claws bared!

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER !",he yelled,bringing down his claws,on a bee-line for her head!

"Auggggggggggggggggggggh",she screamed.

And then ... **( to be continued ! )  
**

**Whhahahahahah ! fear the raph of my cliffy! oh and know that i am torturing you on purpose! i already have the next chappie typed up,well not yet,but probably by the time u read this i will !**

**Now R&R and give me ideas!**


	5. Experiment day

Chapter 5

Soon,he let out an agonizing scream to match hers. She looked up,he was no longer there,instead,he lay on the floor behind her against the back wall.He was no longer conscious,and had a rather large hole somewhere between his chest and stomach.

She turned to the door to where,over the sound of her own screaming and fear banging around in her head,she had heard a cracking booming sound.

She looked over to see a man,whom she didn't recognize,standing in the doorway.In his hands was a rather large Bazooka.He looked evil,grinning from ear to ear at his accomplishments.The accomplishment of bringing physical pain to the un-tamed creature. She supposed she was supposed to thank him.He had probably saved her life,but she couldn't help it.

"Why?",she asked,looking back at the boy.

The man just stood,still as a statue,before turning and laughing at nothing.

"I saved you.But don't get me wrong,it was mearly because i am at a shortage of staff.I care not what happens to you.And don't worry,he's my main test subject,I won't kill him.He'll shake it off by tomorrow he always does".

And then the man was gone.Out of the door,and out into the cold hallway.

She looked back at him sympathetically.He was just lieing there,in a heap by there wall.Soaked in his own blood.She couldn't bear it.Even if he were to wake up and kill her she would take the risk and help him. Even if he did hate her,she could see why he wouldn't trust her.Why he wouldn't like humans.Sango had said he had been here a long time.He looked about 17,but with demons you could never be sure.They might have injected him with some sort of youth potion or something,but she was just going with 17.That was two years older then her.So while pondering theses thoughts,she slipped out of the door to her room in search of bandages,antibacterial spray,anything!

He groggily opened one eye,and was immediately hit with a wave of pain,and he was glued to the floor, hand over the wound.

'Wait',he thought suddenly,'what's this?'.

He moved is hand over some strange bondage that seemed to be wrapped around his injured area.

'A bandage? Who did this?'.

He couldn't figure it out.Nobody really bothered with bandaging him.They all just relied on his demonic healing ability.The ability however,did nothing for pain.Now he would hide as much as he could,but it was still there.

He pulled himself off of the floor,despite the pain,and looked around.It was clean.The blood was gone,his Haori was cleaned and folded nearby.Everything seemed to be taken care of.The room had even abandoned it's foul sour oder,and smelled more,jasmine-ish.Well,kinda jasmine,vanillas,daisy rose,well a buncha stuff,but all in all it smelled good.But there was one that stood out from the rest.It smelled pure,kind,different from any other.It smelled sorta like Kikyo,only sweeter.And it was on everything. His dressings,his Haori,the Handel of the mop in the corner,it was all over the room,and he recognized it.

'It was her!'.

Kagome sighed. She was sitting in her room late that evening.It was about three days later,that was about how long Inuyasha had been out.Of coarse,she didn't know his name yet...

( A/N: unless of course i already mentioned it in which vase she does.I can't remember if he told her or not. )

It was then that she heard the weird bleepy sounds,and her living room wall/window turned into the oh-so-familiar- video phone screen thingy!

She jumped slightly,forgetting that that could happen,but calmed down when she saw Sango's face on the screen.

"Hey Sango",she said waving,"

"Hey Sango! wazzup? what's the emergency?".

"Well,tomorrow they are picking the people for experiment testing.The testing is the day after tomorrow.I just thought you should know.Oh they'll have a gold star on their door if thy were chosen! well outta time G2G later!".

Kagome looked around.That was certainly random.What was experiment testing?Well,she supposed it was the lab work. That would make since.Well,no duh really! But hey she wasn't thinking very clearly today.She hands other things on her mind.

And she finally got a brain,and ran over to the desk,grabbed her key,and ran back outside.She knew it was only her second time with the experiments,but most of them were nice and she didn't want experiments being preformed on them.She had a feeling that they treated them like lab rats,always injecting them with solutions or seeing what the effect of toxins on their demon bodies would do.It sounded cruel and inhumane!

She quickly ran past the door in the hall,waiting until she found the door she had wanted!#450!

She gasped,there was a star on his door.Shippo's door. There should never be a star on Shippo's door! He was too cute! It should be a crime to experiment on something that cute!

"Shippo",she called as she walked in.Her eyes darted around,settling on a fluff ball huddled in the corner.

"Shippo",she said again.

The fluff bore a face as he turned to look at her.

"K-kagome is it true!".

Small tears were trickling down his face.Tears proving that he was scared to death.

"Yes your door has a star",she cooed,scooping him up and cradling him against her body like a mother would a baby.he was a little shocked at first,but loosened up and snuggled up against her shirt.Whimpering.

"Sh c/mon,you''v been through it before! haven't you?".

"Only one time.usually t-they skip over me and do K-kagura instead".

"Who's Kagura?",

"# 100 in the cell next to me".

"I swear these door are numbered stupidly!",she exclaimed.

And that's how the rest of the day went.She went around to all of her experiments,and found that they weren't through labeling the doors yet.

She sighed.Why Shippo? Were all of her other experiments going to be,well,experiments?She hated the thought of it.! But there was nothing she could do,except go back to her dorm room and try to get some sleep.

'Why?',he asked himself,'Why had she bothered?'.

That question had been bothering him for the whole... 20 minuets he had remained conscious that day.

( A/N:the last time he woke up was about 12 hours ago and he been floating in and out of consciousness ever since )

Why the hell had she bothered to take care of him? It didn't make any since.it wasn't like anybody really cared about what happened to him He was an experiment,they had over 10000 others.His death wouldn't even dent the hanyou research anyways.They had # 730 and # 1830. They were both hanyous.

( A/N: #730 is one of kagome's other assignments )

He didn't know them,but he had heard people talking.Not that he ever got out much.Only for check up,physicals,and testing/lab work.That was it.Other than that he was classified as a dangerous hanyou who was prone to violence,and as long as they believed that he wasn't going to do anything to stop them.

He tried to think back,to what might have encouraged that girl to help him!

'Well,let's see, she came in,I smelled her,she tried to touch me,I growled and threatened her the way I do everyone else.She tested my patience,so I attacked her,Naraku used his bazooka and I passed out from and abundance of pain and blood loss.When I woke up,Everything was clean,and her scent was all over the room,her sweet,sweet scent.Wait! what am i thinking! She was practically Kikyos twin!.". ( sigh ) Kikyo",he whispered softly,before passing out again.


	6. Inu's dream

Chapter 6

_ Inuyasha's dream while he was out of it  
_  
( A/N:note,this is a dream that is a memory as well!)

_ Inu's P.O.V_

I sit here,thinking.What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?Why do I get this feeling whenever she comes into view,or smell? Why? What is this?

But I just sit here thinking about my problems.I sit here in the dark.I got my electricity cut off,for attacking her.What the hell did I do? I only attacked her because she was telling me what to do?The feeling didn't like that,but it wouldn't go away! So I had to get her to go away. I did and Naraku punished me.

He's getting more extreme with his punishments.First he'd cut off dinner,and leave me hungry for a night.Now I get nothing for three days,and no lighting..I don't like the dark.When all I can see is dark.I'll never let another soul know,but it's true.I start to freak out some.Like I am now.I don't like this!

But Naraku will never know.But onto his extremeness,one of these days I swear he's gonna pull a Bazooka on me or something!

Now back to this feeling.What could it be?I am wondering this,when I figure it out.It must be... dare I say it... love!

No I can't love her! She doesn't care about me! But she has been nicer to me lately.is it possible that she loves me back?Is it possible that I could have a future with Kikyo!

( A/N: WAIT!111 don't go yet all of you Kagome lovers! I'm not done! )  
_  
I decided,i would find out!_

I watched as the door opened and the room had light poured into it. And there was kikyo in the door.

"Kikyo",I said,thankful that I didn't have time to turn back,or change my mind.

"What is it 301?",she asked.her voice,I don't know what I felt int hat voice.Not warmth,that's for sure.Her voice was colder than a witches tits in a brass bra!  
  
( A/N:My mom uses that line a lot and i thought I'd use it!)

_"I have something I need to tell you,you see the truth is,I love you and i wanna know if you love me too!"._

She didn't do anything,just looked back at me.And then she laughed,laughed that cold heartless laugh! Turned,and left me alone in the dark,with her voice ringing in my ears. And then it happened.That day! That terrible day,where my heart was crushed and defenses brought higher than ever before.My hatred for the human race of the people in this laboratory.Where my hatred was truly reborn for the first time since I was brought here at three years old!  
  
( A/N: the day,was the day from the first chappie. The only scene with Inuyasha and Kikyo and Naraku in the beginning! Well this is the part I didn't tell you then! )

_After the dart,the one that hit me in the arm,the world started to spin out of control.I fell,well,I tried to. I didn't get to,for she had shot another dart at me.Sure,it was Naraku who shot the first one,but she shot the one through my heart.And it's ironic that that was the most hurt part of my body,physically and emotionally._

Before I went black for a few years,I heard her mummer the most cruel words int he world.

" You pathetic,hopeless,monster.What makes you think that a lady miko of my prominence could ever love a filthy mistake like you! You lovesick fool!".

And then came the icy cold hearted laugh. And then,it was over.  



	7. Experiment X

Chapter 7

Kagome sighed. today was the day.Today was experiment,the day she,and poor little Shippo,had been scared to death of!.But then,that was also the reason why she was running down the hallway of the experiment rooms at two in the morning.She had been hoping to spend a little time with Shippo before he was tested on.I mean,what if they did some fatal experiment on him! She shudders at the thought.

"Shippo",she called in through the door.The Small kitsune was in his previous position,a small fluff ball huddled up in the corner shaking.

"Shippo",she called again after a yawn.

"Kagome!",he exclaimed,turning around and launching himself into Kagome's arms.He cuddled up into her chest and cried.

"Shippo",she cooed gently,placing one hand on his back comfortingly,"Don't worry I'm sure they won't do anything to bad to you".

She knew it was lame for a spirit-lifter but she couldn't tell him ' they won't hurt you', or,' nothing bad will happen'. Those were her particular favorites,along with some others,but they weren't true in his case.But she didn't say anything like that.There was nothing to say.So she just rocked him quietly,until there was a loud banging on the locked door.

Kagome turned to see who was there.It was ,surprisingly,The man in purple robes,Miroku!

"Miroku!",she exclaimed,jumping upon surprise.

"Kagome!".

"Miroku,what're you doing here!".

Miroku looked at the ground.

"I trust Sango's informed you of experiment testing day,or, just 'the day',as it's most commonly refereed to",he asked solemnly.

"Yes",she said in a small voice.She didn't like where this was leading.Not that she knew where it was leading but anything with 'The Day',was bad!

"Well,you see,as head of the human to demon transfers,sector 4,I am the one in charge of gathering the test subjects when it is there time to go to the lab".

Kagome was shocked.Miroku had seemed so nice,how could he bring them to their torture! Did he preform the experiments! Her own mind was being over-taxed with questions.

"Do you know when Shippo'l be back?",she asked,clinging to the child as if he were her own.Over the past few days,she had grown to love the sweet Little kid.She had also made friends with Shiori,but that was getting off topic!

"Yes",Miroku replied a little bit brighter,"He'll be back by tonight seeing as everything goes alright".

Kagome didn't like the way that sounded.What if everything didn't go alright,what would happen then!

"What are they doing to him!",she asked/yelled!

She was backed into the corner,clutch-hing Shippo who had a tight hold on her shirt.He was trembling against her and it made her heart melt to see this little boy who should have been jumping around in a chipper fashion,pressed against her body in fear.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome,but I don't know.The experiments that go on in that room are strictly confidential.Only a select few personal are allowed inside that room,or even to know what's going on.I'm sorry".

Kagome sighed.How was she supposed to let him take this sweet little boy.He didn't deserve this.

"Kagome,give me Shippo",Miroku said firmly but softly,"It's mandatory that he is taken to the lab".

Kagome looked at the child in her grasp.

"Kagome",Miroku said firmly,"I need the boy.I promise everything will go fine it always does.never has an experiment failed Shippo.Besides,I managed to gather a little information from Lady Kaugra and the experiment is minor.Now may I have the boy".

"Shippo.I'm sorry,but I have to.But I will be here for when you get back",she sighed,handing the whimpering fox-boy over to the monk.

"Ummm.Miroku",she asked,"Who is Lady Kagura?".

"One of Naraku's head staff.She is one of the ones who preforms the experiments on them,which means she has access to the lab".

"Is she nice?",Kagome asked hopefully.If Kagura was nice,then maybe things wouldn't be so terrible.But Miroku just shook his head no.

"Good-day Lady Kagome",Miroku said,before turning and leaving her in the empty,cold,hall.

Kagome looked at the phone.What could she do?She needed to talk to someone .She needed to get her mind off of Shippo. And then,she heard the relieving beeping sound before her whole living room wall turned into the two way video phone.

"Hey Sango",she said,not turning around.But Sango never said anything.Instead she was met by an icy,evil voice.

"Higurashi",the voice was unusually calm but yet sounded pissed at the same time.She turned to look at a long,black haired, man. She didn't''t recognize him,but the voice was familiar.She had heard the voice before.It was the voice from the front gate.

"What sir?",she asked.She didn't know why,but she felt that she should at least fake respect.After all,if he was important enough to use the video phone,he must be important.

"Well",he hissed,"At least you have manners.Now go to work,it appearers that you have forgotten a few experiments".

His voice chilled her to the bone.The hissing sound burning her ears.

"Y-yes sir! i-i'l get to those right away!".

She hadn't noticed before,but in all of her worry about Shippo,she had forgotten the other experiments.She mentally slapped herself.She couldn't let her worry for one,keep her away from the other three! It was practically playing favorites and that was something that she would never do!

"As you should.STOP STUTTERING!",he yelled from nowhere.

She flinched at the harshness of his voice.It made her blood boil,once you got past the fear.She was scared of him,yes,but she didn't like being yelled at like people were better that her.It was degrading!

She remembered something Shippo had said when she first met him.That here,stuttering was dis-respectful.

She looked up to apologize to him,but her window had been restored to it's transparent state.

So with that,she ran over to her desk to grab her things,and left to see about her other subjects.

She looked at the door again.It had been a while,a few days,since she had been here.The door to #301's room looked as empty and cold as always.So un-inviting.She tried to think about if # 301 even had a room.She imagined he did.But he was always in the solitary confinement room.All dark,except for when he rarely had power.

Yes it seemed the more she learned the more confused she became.So far she had figured out the following :

Inuyasha was one of their earlier experiments that she figured they had ,had since he was about three( if her guesses on his age were right ) ands he was only half-demon.

He lived in this labratory that preformed illegal experiments like 'HT D's' which were human to demon transfers for you who don't remember! and they preformed experiments on their experiments! She imagined it was like injecting them with stuff to see their reaction.There was this Kikyo woman who was supposed to be this really big BITCH! and this evil man named Naraku and this not nice woman name Kagura who preformed the experiments on them and ... things were too confusing that was the most she could figure out.She needed to sleep, on it.

But first she had to check up on # 301. But when she got to the inside doors she saw something,she really didn't want to see!

**What did Kagome see? yes fear the raph of my cliff hanger! you don't get to kno yet! wahahahahahahah!sry. R&R and my chappies will come quicker.But while you wait... here's a preview of what's to come...  
**  
"Inuyasha",Kagome whispered,stepping forward.He wasn't moving. What was wrong ? What had they done to him? She knelt down besides him,as she heard a small moan escape his lips.His breathing was light and shaky.His eyelids twitched as he started to stir,but he didn't.He couldn't.She didn't even think he knew she was there.If he did,he probably wouldn't like it.But he was in bad shape.She didn't want to leave him,and so she decided,whether he liked it or not,she would stay here until he awoke.If he awoke!


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

There,on the door,was a star.The star that marked that he was going in for testing.She didn't know why it affected her this way,but she didn't want him to go there! maybe it had been the sadness and torture she had seen in his eyes on the first day,or the tough exterior he out on to obviously hide or protect something.Himself? But whatever it was that made her feel this way,was what gave her the strength to put her hand to the scanner.She ran through the opening and in through the second,normal door.

But he wasn't there.And then it hit her. A rock. Well,no,not really,but this is the second story I have out that line in I just like it!

But what really hit her,was that that was all of the noise that had been coming from downstairs.She had heard stuff below her when she was with Shippo but it hadn't registered then.She should have known better than to expect that he would go without a fight.So sadly,she went off to see Koga ans Shiori,in hopes that they weren't gone too.

Lucky for her,Koga was waiting in a starless room.He jumped up alert thought when she came in.

"Um... hello Koga",she said,looking at the scared shit less wolf before her.

"Don't worry,I'm not Miroku".

Koga relaxed a little,and leaned back against the wall.

"So,what do you want this time/",he asked.

"Nothing really.The video cam I installed two days ago is measuring you statistics and movements,I'm just going spastic over today.I hate the idea of testing!".

"Did they take any of you're other subjects?",he asked softer.

"Yes two. # 301 and Shippo".

"Heh,well I coulda told you they'd take 301! they always do! he's their main subject in hanyou research,next to #840,and # 730".

"Shiori's a half demon!",Kagome exclaimed,shocked!

"Yeah",Koga replied,"if that's what her name is!".

"Yes",she said,"So have you ever been in the ExL before?",Kagome asked.

( A/N:that's experiment lab for those of you who don't remember! )

"Once,that's where I learned about #301 a little,I was just a pup, he's two years older than me,so he must have been about six.I was four. I don't remember much,but he was saying something about him not being a number,his name being Inuyasha or something.Even for a four year old the repetition was deathly annoying.I was so happy when they began the injection!for him,not me. Apparently they were just as annoyed by him as I was cause they injected him in the throat.didn't hear a peep outa him for two months".

Kagome looked at him.So his name was Inuyasha.She was right,he had been here a long time.

"So,what are they gonna do!",she asked.

"i dunno,probably test his demonic healing ability by pushing it to it's limits".

She didn't fully understand that,but it didn't sound good.So dismissing the subject,she left off to Shiori's room.

Shiori was actually happy to see her this time.They talked and played,until it was time for Kagome to leave.

Kagome flopped into her couch.

"Ugh,today was exhausting",she moaned. She hoped for some rest,but instead,the ever popular flicker and beep of the video phone.

"And to think I dreamed of having one of these",she groaned,looking up.She was relived to see Sango staring down at her.

"Sango!",she exclaimed,"It's great to see you how much do you know? What do you want? reverse order!".

"um... okay",Sango said,trying to figure out what Kagome had said.

"Well,All of the experiments are back in their rooms,and I hear that you got a visit from the boss".

"You meen that was.."

"Yep,Naraku".

"Bastard".

"Wadid ( not spelled wrong! ) he do ?".

"Nothing at all really,he just is!".

"Understood".

"Hey,wanna come over later?".

"If I have time,what's your room #?"

"Don't have one,live in the office dorms".

"Um... okay,".

"I'll call and come over to your place to bring a map and eat pizza and stuff?",Sango asked hopefully.

"Sure,later".

"Later".

Kagome looked at the screen.

"Office dorms,oh whatever Shippo's back!".

And with that she rocketed into his room.

"Shippo",she called.

"Over here Kagome-eh oooh ah ah ",he mumbled.

"Um,Shippo what're you doing Kagome asked as the fox lept into her arms.

"They gave me this weird shot that makes me red and itchy",Shippo explained.

She looked more closely,to see that beneath all of his layers of fur,there were small red bumps.

"Shippo,are you running a fever?",she asked.

"Ummm.I don't think so,demons don't get viruses!".he began to laugh as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

Kagome decided against arguing with him,but he was right,his skin wasn't hot,it was just chicken pox infested.So she just told him to not scratch,got him some itch cream from upstairs,along with the crayons she had promised him a couple days ago and forgot.She said goodbye and left to check on Inuyasha.Why she even bothered she did not know,but it was her job.

"Inuyasha",she called softly as she opened the second door.He was there,but he didn't seem to be awake.

"Inuyasha",Kagome whispered stepping forward. He wasn't moving.What was wrong?What had they done to him?she knelt down bedsides him as she heard a small moan escape his lips.His breathing was light and shaky.His eyelids twitched as he started to stir,but he didn't.He couldn't.She didn't even think he knew she was there.If he did,he probably wouldn't like it.But he was in bad shape.She didn't want to leave him,and so she decided,whether he liked it or not she would stay here till he awoke.if he awoke.

Kagome didn't like the looks of this.What kinda injections had they given him anyways?She would have to ask someone.maybe Miroku,or heck even Koga.He seemed to know alotta stuff about Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha",she whispered again.Again he twitched.His ears would meekly swivel.

She put her hand over his forehead,and found that unlike full demons,if injected with the right stuff,half demon could get sick.But the question was how sick.She took a rag out of her bag,running it across his fore head.She looked at the sink in the corner ( yes they have a sink!) and ran the rag under the water,well it took a couple on rolls of tape and some handiwork on the pipe,but eventually it went from mud to water!Then she place it on his head and sat down.

(A/N: each of their rooms have a sink and a small bed in the corner,well it is cot like but still ! )

( he is on the cot )

His ears twitched,swiveled again.Those ears were sooo cute!She just had to touch them. So she reached out and held one in her fingers.It was soft and silky and smooth.But it reacted immediately.The second she touched it,it slapped itself and it counterpart to the back of his head.They were like their own little creatures.But she wouldn't let that stop her.She reached out to the frighted ear and rubbed at it some more.

_Inuyyasha's P.O.V._

What the hell is going on.Damn that doctor making me so sick.I dunno,I'm kinda awake,but I'm not awake,but why is that girl back. ( sniff sniff ) she smells good.I won't deny it,she does small good,but i thought Kikyo smelled good to.She's probably a bitch like everyone else.

Hey,whys she actually taking care of me again.Why does she keep doing that!Why the hell does she even care.

HEY! nobody touches my ears.The last person to touch them seriously hurt them.

flashback

"Number 301",Kikyo said as she entered the room.He was 13 and she was 15 ( I'm making her two years older than him! ) It was her first day on the job,and it' didn't help that he already didn't like this place at all,and had sworn to make it hell for whoever got him.He had made that promise when was 10 and had done a good job of keeping it.So far he had killed a maid and three caretakers! That was a pretty good accomplishment!

"Yeah",he smirked rebelliously,"Wadda you want bitch?".

She glared at him coldly.

"I want respect and for you to make my first day of work quick and painless".

He just kept smirking as if he planned to kill her,and in all honestly,if she didn't walk the line he would.

His last caretaker had learned,she however was number three.

He laid back and watched here.

"Well,get up,do something,don't just be a lazy bum you stupid hanyou",Kikyo snapped,"I'm not getting paid to fall asleep!".

Well,he didn't like that at all!He lunged,and got a first hand experience of her miko powers.He didn't like those either.They nearly blew his freakin head off.

"What the hell!",he yelled as he stumbled to his feet.

"They are miko powers.Don't mess with me and allow me to do what I please,unless you wish for more of the same".

Inuyasha didn't do anything,again.

"And tell me bitch,what is it that you plan to do?Bitch".

Kikyo didn't like the lack of respect,and being the bitch that she is,she settled on revenge.

"Your ears,I wish to touch them.Nothing more but touch them",and then without waiting for a response, she reached out and touched them,felt them in all of their silky smoothness,and then... yanked on them as hard as she could while emitting a large,powerful amount of Miko energy from the same hands.

You can guess the rest !

end flashback

But that doesn't change anything! Hey girl Stop!...hey... that. feels...kinda...

( falls asleep while unconscious )

Kagome watched as his ears un-tensed and relaxed and pointed up again,actually kinda bending toward her touch.She laughed as they swiveled again. They were SOOOOO CUTE !

She laughed a little more,and then satisfied that he was going to live,went off to meet Sango.

**Hey ppl! I decided,i'v given you too many cliff hangers so i'm gonna give you some okay endings! later!**

**but really! see how nice I am!**

**R&R and tell me how nice I am!**


	9. Verbal battle with Naraku Part I

Chapter 9

Kagome waited but the door impatiently.Sango was supposed to be showing up,but she wasn't there yet.And then,the ever awaited ding of the doorbell.

"Hey Sango!",she exclaimed peppy.

"What're you so excited about?",Sango asked.

"No clue,wadda ya wanna do?".

"I brought pizza".

"AW SOME!".

To tell the truth,Kagome had been living on Spaghetti O's for the past five days. She hadn't been sure how she could order pizza when she lived in a confidential location.

The two girls sat,and ate,and watched T.V for a little while,until Kagome got sick of the silence.Silence was never something she could deal with easily.

"How long?",Kagome asked.

"How long for what?",Sango questioned,half shoving a slice of pepperoni pizza down her throat.

"Till I can go home?".

"Well,for some people it's life and for some people it's a year.That's 365 days".

( A/N: NOTE 365 DAYS! )

:"No duh,but how long! I wanna know how long!".

"Kagome,why do you wanna go so bad?What does life have for you?".

Kagome stared at her.What did life have for her? She didn't know.She had no family to return to.She had no home,money,things were good here.She got to spoil tortured beings which relived any guilt,had free boarding,and got paid.She supposed she would be allowed outside sometimes if they paid her.But she didn't really know.

"I don't know",she replied solemnly.

Sango looked at her newest friend.She knew she must have struck a chord,a nerve,and so dropped the subject.

"I didn't meen it",she corrected,"You don't have to answer".

Kagome just nodded. But the rest of the night went quietly,until Sango had to go home.

Kagome looked at the ceiling.There really was nothing for her out there.All she would get would be slapped in the face by the government.She had no money yet,and no G.E.D. and no P.H.D. or any kind of grade-school graduation.No collage or anything.Her life was here now.There was nowhere else.

It was bright and sunny.The sunlight was streaming in through her window in the living room.The cars were running outside,but inside the whirr of machinery buzzed.

Kagome panted.She felt like she was late.There was no time limit,she could even skip a day or two,but she just had to give hem their food.It was kinda new to her,but the lunch maid had 'mysteriously dissipater',two days ago,'yet to be found'.It made Kagome wonder,but she had no time for wondering,she had work to do.

She wheeled her lunch tray of cold slop and steroids into the first room on her agenda.#450. Shippo.

"Ship...

She never got to finish before Shippo plowed his way into a cozy position in her arms.Kagome just smiled down at the little guy,and cradled him against her body.he was asleep already,so she put his food down on the rim of his sink,and layed him in his cot.

"G'bye Shippo",she said lovingly before she closed the door and let him sleep.

Next was Koga.He looked at the food as if it was going to bite him,before pushing it to the side.He ate it dis-tastefully,and slumped back onto his cot,watching Kagome's graceful Chloette ( I kno it's spelled wrong! ) leave the room.

Kagome quietly,slipped down the elevator and over to the scanner.After having the door open,she looked inside.Inuyasha was on the cot,eyes closed,asleep.He was sweating heavily,drenched,and moaning a little.She didn't like seeing him this way.

She walked over to him with a dry and wet washcloths. She wiped his forehead with the dry one and placed the cool wet one where the old one had been. He just let out a sound that was somewhere between pain and gratitude.

"Inuyasha",she whispered.

His ears twitched,and he flinched.

"What's wrong?",Kagome asked his sleeping figure.

She looked as his ears twitched painfully again.She couldn't resist.She reached out again and touched his ears lightly.Like always,his ears slapped to the back of his head,afraid.

"Shh.",she cooed,"I just wanna touch'em it's okay".

She reached out again and rubbed the frightened little triangles.She wondered how they could move while he was out of it. There was only one explanation,he wasn't! It was either involuntary,or he was awake,well,asleep.

She leaned back,just as his eyes flashed open. They were all liquid gold-ish, and yet startled by the fact that she was actually close,jumping up into a crotched position on the edge on the bed.

He felt dizzy,and searing pain was shooting through every ounce of his body,but he wouldn't let his guard down.

"Inuyasha",she said again.

His ears flickered.

"Hey,what's the big idea with touchin my ears!",he yelled,wincing at the volume of his own voice.

"I'm sorry,they're just so cute I couldn't help it I won't do it again I swear!",She said hurriedly,fearfully.

He looked at her cowering in fear.Did she actually think he'd hurt her over a little thing like that?No,he'd give her a warning first.As long as she didn't test his patients like the other half million caretakers and other people who came in his room.

"Get up girl you look pathetic".

"M-my name's Kagome",she corrected,obeying.Somehow she wasn't very comfortable about being in a room of someone who had brought more people to their deaths than the grim reaper!At least not while he was awake! And yet,he looked so...well,alota different things,but he wasn't gonna kill'er.

But he was still sick and hurt from whatever the hell they did to him.

"Inuyasha?",she said again.She didn't know why it just kinda rolled of the tongue.

"Where the hell did you learn my name?",he asked,sitting down now.Standing hurt too much.And the fact that he hated the most,was that she could tell.

' great she knows I'm in pain,so now if she's anything like the other bastards in this place,she gonna torment me worse.ugh... what's that grool she's got? is that... food? I haven't seen that in a while! even if it is grool!'

"Hey,wench,you gonna eat that?",he asked

She frowned.

"My name is not wench it's KAGOME, KA-GO-ME ,and no you can have it".

He snatched at it hesitantly sniffing at it.Then he dipped his finger into the bowl and began to eat.

"When was the last time you had anything to eat?",she asked.

"Non-ya",he replied still eating until his body stopped him.

"Ugh",he groaned slightly,sinking back against the wall besides the bed he was on.

"You okay?",she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine and I don't need your help!",he growled defensively.

Kagome opened her mouth to make a come back but was cut short.

"# 301",the familiar cold voice of Naraku,"rudeness will not be tolerated.You are to respect your superiors even if they are extremely low class".

"Hey,who are you calling low class?",Kagome snapped.

"GIRL ! remember who you're talking to! I can out you right back on the street you came from you orphaned brat!".

_' Orphaned?' _Inuyasha thought, ' _and what does he mean back on the street? Where the hell is this girl coming from!'.  
_  
But he was brought back to reality by Kagome's angry shouts !


	10. Verbal battle with Naraku part 2

Chapter 10

"Oh yeah so what if you do! I survived there for a while and I can again!".

"I have not one doubt in my mind of that,I'm sure you could survive on the streets,but you see,i can't allow you to go outside,especially not while you hold a grudge".He began to laugh maniacally!

'_What the hell is he talking about?',_Inuyasha thought_,'What does he mean she can't go back,but she could survive before and...ugh... what was in that stuff?what was in that needle?whatever it was is making me nauseous', he mentally groaned.  
_  
Kagome looked over at him she swore to help him when she got free of this verbal battle.

"What is that supposed to mean!",she yelled,"And what's so funny!".

"You see girl,if you can't go out and you can't stay here,nothing awaits you but death". He laughed again.

She gasped.If she got kicked out of here she would die.And then a familiar thought came to mind. She had nothing to live for,who would care if she died?

"Go to hell you bastard!",she screeched.

"You little bitch!",he hollered over the speakers," No body talks to me that way!".

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it! You're short on staff and... well as a side note I bet you're staff is pretty short too... (If you get what she's saying ) but back to the subject!".

But she was cut off."Yes you should get back to you're subject,but know you're on thin ice".

And with that he clicked off.Kagome smiled in satisfactory,and then turned back to Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you're alright?",she asked.

"Hell no",was his reply,"But I can Handel it".

She just sighed.I wish I could help him,she thought.

H lay down on the cot and closed his eyes,dismissing the girl.

Kagome took the hint and left.

He looked around.

'_Damn',_he cursed himself_.'I feel like crap,and just here in my mind,I don't like to be alone like this.But nobody can ever know.The last time I let somebody know,i got hurt in the end.But she smelled so sweet,i miss her. No wait! no I don't! I cant,can I?'  
_  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep,ignoreing the creeping sourness in his throat.


	11. Enter the conciounces

Chapter 11

Kagome looked around her room.It was small and plain and white.There was a bed in the corner.Not a cot,a real,fluffy,bed with light blue sheets and comforter.

She sighed.The more she looked the more she felt like she was in a box.And that reminded her that she was.She was trapped in a building,with no way out,taking care of weird experiments for money that she couldn't use.

'maybe I should just get myself killed',she thought to herself.

And then she drifted off into and un-easy sleep.

_ flashback   
_  
( A/N:note that everyone of their dreams will be memories )  
_  
Kagome's P.O.V_

"Mom",I call,as I come to the front door.I was home from school,but there was no sound coming from my house.Weird.Where is everyone?I enter the house.It is dark and gloomy,and I can hear footsteps.

I looked up the hall as I heard a crash. I started to get really scared as my mom screamed.After that nothing much happened until fire and smoke began bellowing form the windows,and then it hit me.My mom had refused my dad sex,and so he lit the house up,killing him,and mom and Sota ans ending my life.Well not really,I was still alive,but there is a difference between living and being alive!

End flashback !  


Inuyasha looked around.It was dark.It was silent and dark.No windows no light,all alone,in body and mind. He hated it,it was hell.

His demonic healing ability was kicking in.he felt better kinda.He would in a day or two.This time thought Naraku hadn't beared any expense to try him on a new poison.He would have to figure out what it was.maybe Kagome knew. Oh,wait! When did he start calling her Kagome!She was a stupid girl,the stupid girl,The stupid girl who would one day turn her back on him like everyone else.Who would hate him.he wouldn't let himself fall victim to her kindness and nurturing.Well,if he would let her she would nurture him,but that was besides the point! He wouldn't let himself get hurt.Again.

And then,for some reason,that got him thinking about why he had gotten hurt the first time.

'Simple',he thought,'because I let Kikyo in on too much'.

_ Flashback_

It was another normal day.Inuyasha was sitting in his room.For once he had electricity and lighting.He guessed he hadn't done anything for Naraku to take away that privilege,yet. He was 10,and bored out of his mind.He needed someone to talk to,a friend.face it,10 year olds need friends! But he didn't have any.He had no way to have any.He had been there since he was three and never interacted with anyone but his caretakers! And none of them wanted to be friends. They wanted to get paid,but it was weird! it was like they blamed the experiments for their captivated,as if they expected the experiments to have the freedom they were deprived of.

Inuyasha was looking at the door.It was scratched and dented and all from him.All from his fits of rage,the ones that had gotten him put in here.The same ones from the aching loneliness ans sorrows that corrupted his mind and soul.The same feelings that he hopped to go away in the near future.But his mind told him that that would never happen.And that increased the feeling that he hated so deeply!

He Finlay blinked for the first time that day,as Kikyo entered the room.

"Kikyo",he said brightly,"Whats going on out there?".

"Nothing that concerns you #301",she replied.There was no tone to her voice.

And then she did what she needed to do and went to leave in silence.

"Kikyo",he called out to her,"Don't go! wanna stay and talk? I'm lonely!".

He looked at her pleadingly.

"No",she replied as coldly as ever,"I have a life on the other side,unlike you,and I need to get back to it.I have no time for the likes of you,Hanyou".

And with that she left.

End Flashback

Inuyasha grimaced,not the most happy memory,most of them weren't.

'So why do I ;love her?',he asked himself before he even knew he had done it.

'Because',some little voice in the back of his head told him,'You can't have her,she's too good for you.That's why you want her'.

'But that would mean I don't love her'.

'No shit sherlock.

'Hey,who are you anyways?'

'I'm you conscious'.

'then why am i hearing you now when i could never hear you before?'

'I just switched to Verizon wireless'.

'can you hear me now?' ( conscious )

'Yes'

'good'.

'Whatever cut the crap!'

'Oh okay!'

"This is supposed to be a serious moment!'

'too serious if you ask me"

'Too bad nobody did!'

'Whatever! the point is that now that you can hear me,you don't know why you loved Kikyo! got that?'

'umm...okay'

'kay,later'

'retard'


End file.
